I Can't Help But Be With You
by rainbowbutterflie
Summary: You can't fight fate. Betrayal. Realization. A fight for what you want. After Leyton kiss in S5. Lucas and Peyton, true love always. Originally one-shot. Read & review please!
1. No One Like You

**Author's Note:**** I have always been a fan of Lucas and Peyton. I wish I owned the show because then I would make Lucas realize that he still loves Peyton, but I guess that's why we all write fanfics, right? Please read and review and tell me if you want me to continue with this story. Maybe it'll be longer than a oneshot. Thanks guys(:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but this storyline.**

Lucas cradled his arms around Peyton as he closed the hotel room door. They have been doing this for months now, ever since their passionate reunion kiss in Peyton's office.

"What if we get caught?", Peyton said, as she kissed Lucas on the lips.

Lucas caressed her neck and pulled her closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her as if he were never going to let go again.

"Don't worry; nobody's going to stand in our way. No matter what happens, we'll have each other", he whispered to assure her guilty conscious.

He knew it was wrong to see Peyton behind Lindsay's back, his own fiancée's back, but she couldn't understand that he needed Peyton in a way that he had never needed her before. She had never made his skin sing with her fingers grazing his arm, or dream of an amazing future that only he and Peyton had always had.

Deep down, he had always known that he was and is in love with Peyton Sawyer.

He remembered when he and Peyton were in the library together during the school shooting, and how he thought he was going to lose her. Lucas had never been so scared in his life and made a promise to himself right then and there that he was going to do everything in his ability to bring her out of their school.

Lucas held her face in his hands and stroked it gently with his fingertips.

He looked straight into her eyes, knowing she was all he needed.

"I love you, Peyton Sawyer."

"I love you too, Lucas Scott."

**Reviews are little notes of motivation for the writer to write MORE. Thanks(:**


	2. Where is He?

**Author's Note:**** I don't know why, but I feel really inspired tonight and posted up another chapter in a day! Isn't that amazing? Here it is. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own them.**

Lindsay hung up her phone for the fifth time that night. She was sitting on their bed with her cell phone in her hands in their bedroom. Hers and Lucas's bedroom. It has been theirs for the past three years, since he asked her to move in with him.

Lindsay was nervous when she heard Peyton was moving back into town, but Lucas reassured her that he loved only her and soon after asked her to marry him. Sure, she was still a little uneasy, but they were both engaged now; she was sure Peyton was going to back off of Lucas now.

'_Where could he be?_', she thought, restlessly looking around the room, twirling her engagement ring around her finger. She called Haley and Nathan to see if he was still over there, but they said he left hours ago. Peyton hadn't come up in any conversations they had had but there was something she couldn't put her finger on.

Even though Lucas swore that he and Peyton were just friends now, every time they were in the same room, she still saw Lucas looking at Peyton a little longer than he should.

God…

What if…

_What if he's with her?_

She cursed and anxiously dialed his number again, going straight to his voicemail once more. She wished she had told him how much he meant to her before he left for Nathan and Haley's today, imagining him on his way home right now.

She called one last time for the night, and there was still no answer.

--

Lucas kissed Peyton's soft golden hair as he pulled up the blanket over their naked bodies. It was late and he knew Lindsay was probably worried sick, but he didn't care. He turned off his cell phone because he didn't want to deal with the world right now, especially Lindsay. He didn't want to lie to her, more than he already had. He didn't want to do anything but lie here with _her_ in his arms. Everything seemed so much simpler when he was with her.

He looked at the alarm clock set on the hotel's nightstand.

10:15P.M.

He carefully moved his arm from beneath Peyton's slender shoulders, avoiding cautiously waking his sleeping beauty. He walked quietly to the bathroom and turned on the shower. He didn't want Lindsay to suspect anything, so he always took a shower and was always careful with avoiding Peyton's makeup on his clothes.

Lucas got out of the shower and dried off his body and his hair. He ironed his clothes, carefully checking for lipstick stains and sprayed his cologne back on his clothes as he adjusted his collared shirt.

Peyton began to stir when she heard him looking for his keys on the bed sheets.

"Hey you."

"Hey, beautiful. Go back to sleep; the room is yours until tomorrow morning. I have to go; it's eleven o'clock already; Lindsay's probably freaking out as it is." He leaned and kissed her perfect lips and got back up to gather the last of his things.

"It's that late already? But I don't want you to go…"

"Don't worry; we'll see each other around."

"Yeah, but we have to pretend that we don't even like each other anymore. Why don't you just call off your engagement? Then we can really be together."

"I haven't found the right time to tell her; either she's swamped with work or I'm busy coaching the Ravens."

He held her hand close to his heart, prepared to leave in a few minutes.

"Well, you better do it soon, Luke. I'm not sure I can keep this act going on much longer… I want us to be together, but I don't like hurting Lindsay like this. It's not being fair to her."

"I know; I'll do it tomorrow night, when we both come home early."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Peyton Sawyer. Always."

And with that he grabbed his stuff and went out the door.

**Like where it's going? Want to have some input? Review! I take all suggestions into consideration(:**


	3. Confliction and Lies

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews I've been getting! Please review and tell me what you think!**

Lucas unlocked the door with his key and quietly turned the doorknob. Though all the lights were turned off, he could see Lindsay, looking straight ahead while sitting still on their bed.

He put his keys on the shelf next to the door and went to his closet to change.

"I tried calling your cell, but it went straight to voicemail. Where were you?"

He unbuttoned his collared shirt slowly and avoided her eyes.

"My battery died and I didn't have my charger with me."

Lindsay ran her hand through her hair and sighed.

"Well, I called Nathan and Haley and they said you left hours ago and you didn't even bother to call to tell me you were going to be late tonight; I was worried."

Lucas sighed through his tense restrain and rubbed his dirty blonde hair in the back.

"I had to go to the office to finish a basketball play; I didn't even know it was this late."

Lucas got under the covers and turned to face the opposite wall from Lindsay. She looked down at her engagement ring and fingered it. A tear slid silently down her cheek.

He was lying to her, she was sure of it. Even if she did argue with him about it, she knew it wouldn't make a difference.

She wiped her tear with her fingers and scooted down under the covers.

"Luke, you know that I love you, right?"

He sighed with disdain.

"Yeah, I know."

_But I'm not in__ love with you._

**I know this isn't what you were waiting for, but I promise there will be some drama next timeXD I will update as soon as I can!**


	4. Maybe It Wasn't The Best Way To Tell Her

**Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry I've been taking such a long time to update. I've noticed that my chapters have been kind of short so I worked extra hard to make this one longer and juicier than my other ones(; Please review and make suggestions this chapter, because I'll be honest, I don't know where it will go after this. So review, review, review and I'll try my best to update with the suggestions that you guys inputed. Thanks guys!**

**Disclaimer: Maybe Mark Schawhn should auction off the cast members and I'll just bid the highest for all of them!**

Lucas couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't stand waking up and looking over to see that he was lying next to the reason he couldn't be with the one he loved. Lindsay had snuggled up against him during the night and held him tightly in her arms with determination not to let him go; the only way he had kept from pushing Lindsay off was by imagining her as Peyton.

_It's now or never…_

Lindsay squints at the morning light and begins to rub the sleepiness from her eyes. She looked up onto Lucas's face.

"Hey you."

"Morning."

_Or not._

She looked down again.

"I'm sorry I overreacted last night; you know I just get a little anxious when you're late."

Lucas laughed.

_Yeah right, interrogating me was only from being a little anxious… _

"It's okay. I have to get ready; the guys have an early practice this morning and I'm going to be late."

"How 'bout I make it up to you tonight? We can go to Tric for a couple of drinks…"

She looked at him with her big blue eyes, trying to persuade him to go along with her idea.

_I better tell her tonight, been putting it off for way too long._

"Okay."

"Okay then. I'll wear something special just for the occasion."

Lucas slipped out of Lindsay's arms and went to brush his teeth.

Lindsay was going to make him fall in love with her all over again.

Starting tonight.

--

As soon as Lucas entered his office, he flipped open his phone. He pressed in the numbers he knew by heart.

"Hello?"

"Hey."

"I was hoping it was you. Have you talked to Lindsay yet?"

"No, not yet. It wasn't the right time yet."

"Lucas…"

"I know; I've waited too long already. It's been six months and I haven't had the guts to tell her."

"This isn't fair to her, Luke, and it's not fair to me. Do you think I like seeing her parade around town with you? To hold hands with you in front of _our_ friends like she loves you more than I do?"

"Peyton-"

"No, Lucas, if you don't do it soon, I will."

Peyton hung up without another word. She looked over to her closet and smiled mischeviously.

_We'll see what Lindsay will say after tonight…_

--

Peyton Sawyer was dressed to kill.

She was wearing a sleek satin black dress from _Clothes over Bros._ and a black pair of Jimmy Choos; Peyton was on the prowl. Her eyes wandered, looking for him through the crowded bar.

_Ah, there you are._

She narrowed her eyes to where Lucas was holding hands with Lindsay, listening to Lindsay's day. He had his other hand on her thigh, stroking up and down slowly.

She smiled deviously, ordering a martini from the bartender.

_Let the games begin._

"Hey Lindsay! Luke. I didn't know you guys came here every night."

Lindsay's smile quickly faded as she grudgingly turned around to talk to Peyton.

"No, we don't, but I'm so sorry to see that you are."

Lucas kept his back turned to them, sensing the tension filling up between them.

"Meow! Geez, Lindsay, no need to bring out your claws; just asking a harmless question."

"Right, just like how you're not after Lucas. You and I both know that Lucas and I are happily engaged, so why don't you just back off? Tell her Luke."

Lucas stiffened, thinking desperately for a way out of this awkward situation. It was too soon; he couldn't betray Lindsay, not like this.

He turned around, stumbling on finding the right words to say, and then he stopped.

Peyton was stunning, sexy in the right ways and beautiful underneath her disguise.

Damn, she looked good.

Peyton looked at him expectantly. She was giving Lucas the perfect opportunity to tell Lindsay that he wanted to be with her instead and he was hesitating.

Lucas spoke without taking his eyes off of Peyton.

"Actually, Lindsay…"

Lindsay's head snapped back in his direction; she couldn't believe it. She let go of his hand, her eyes flashing with anger.

"Lucas Scott!"

He peeled his eyes from Peyton and turned to his fiancée.

"Lindsay, we haven't been happy…"

"So you sleep with your slut of an ex-girlfriend?! You said you were over her!"

The look on her face was of complete betrayal.

"Lindsay-"

"Don't, Lucas. There is nothing you can possibly say to make this better. If you didn't love me, then you should have been man enough to say it to my face."

Lindsay grabbed her purse and stormed out of Tric.

Lucas pounded his fist on the table in frustration.

"She wasn't ready for it, Peyton!"

Peyton looked at him, shocked.

"Luke, she deserved to know! She would have found out eventually anyway; she's not stupid."

"I know, but we should've told her in a different way."

Lucas got off the barstool, sighing heavily at what was to come.

"I have to go talk to her; I've got to try and clean up this mess."

"Yeah, go ahead. I'll see you when I see you."

And with that, he went home to face the inevitable.

**Where should it go from here? Review your ideas! Much appreciated(:**


	5. The Inevitable

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! I hope you all are having a great summer:D Well here it is, the last chapter to this story. As always, please review when you are done with this chapter. Thanks guys!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own them.**

Lucas raced home, oblivious to how fast he was going. He was such an idiot! Lindsay was right; he should have had the guts to tell her himself. She had been a good friend, someone he could talk to and depend on. He cursed, knowing that things were impossible to fix now.

Lucas pulled his car to a halt in front of his house, slamming his car door. He opened the door to his room to see Lindsay throwing all her clothes in her suitcase.

"Lindsay, I can explain."

"Explain what? That you _lied_ to me? _That you have been sleeping with Peyton behind my back and thought I didn't notice?_"

She slammed the dresser drawer shut and opened the next one. She could barely see what she was throwing in her bag through her tears; how could she have been so stupid? She wanted to scream at herself for being so blind!

"I admit it; it was the wrong thing to do, but Lindsay, you've got to know. I didn't mean for any of this to hurt you."

"Right, so you had me in mind when you were kissing that whore. I knew you couldn't stay away from her! I should have known that I would never be good enough to be with you; I was always just a substitute for what you couldn't have with her."

Lucas flinched. She was so much more to him than that.

Gathering his courage, Lucas grabbed Lindsay's face and made her look at him.

She glared at him.

"_Let go of me_."

He didn't. He wasn't going to until she knew he was sorry.

"Lindsay, I'm sorry I made you feel that way. You weren't a substitute. You were a great friend and someone I knew I could count on. I was a jerk to you, Linds; you deserve better. You deserve someone who will love you more than anyone else in the world and treasure you like no other. I was lying to myself when I said I was over her. I tried to be that person you deserved, but turns out I hurt you instead. I do love you, Lindsay, just more as a friend than I thought."

Tears trickled down her cheeks as she slowly accepted the truth in his words.

"Luke, you should've let me down easier; I mean, we've known each other for how long and this was the way you chose to tell me you were having an affair? I have always been fine with you following your heart, even if it leads to someone else in the end."

Lucas chuckled with relief.

"Actually, this was completely by accident. I was going to tell you tonight, but in private. Peyton just happened to push my plans a little faster."

Lindsay shook her head.

"Can't wait to take you away from me, can she?" she said sarcastically.

"Lindsay-"

"Relax, Luke; I'm not mad at her anymore, well, mostly. I need some time though."

Lindsay tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

Lucas pulled her in for a hug.

"Thank you, Lindsay. Any guy would be lucky to have you."

"Yeah, well…"

"So we're okay now, right? No hard feelings?"

Lindsay sighed.

"Yeah, but don't push it. I'm not about to call Peyton and act as though nothing happened; I'm not that understanding."

Lucas pulled away and smiled.

"Okay. Where are you going now?"

"Well, I was planning to go back to New York; fresh start? This doesn't mean I'm not still waiting for that book, mister. I'm still your editor and I want it in by the end of this month."

Lucas laughed.

"Of course; I promise, no later than the end of this month."

She smiled, sighing tiredly after at her suitcase. She zipped it up and pulled out the traveling roller.

"Well, I'll fly back here to get the rest of my stuff later. Bye, Luke; I'll see you around."

"Goodbye Lindsay."

And then she left, closing the door behind her.

Lucas sat on his bed, spent. Everything went better than he had hoped for, but then Lindsay had always been the strong understanding type.

Taking out his phone from his pocket, he dialed a number he knew so well.

"Hello?"

"Hey beautiful; everything's going to be okay."

**I had so much fun writing this story and I couldn't have done it without my loyal reviewers Di Nguyen, leytonTLA, lukenpeyton4ever, Slick101, and I'm sorry if I forgot anyone; I know there were more reviewers, but I can't remember them all right now... **

**Also, I have added some changes to the previous chapter of this story leytonTLA, the changes were made from your last review(; Check it out(:**

**Until we meet again, RaInBoW-Of-MuSiC.**


End file.
